1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement structure for a front end module carrier, and more particularly to a reinforced front end module carrier comprising a lower member, which is configured to have a downward concave shape and adapted to reinforce the overall rigidity of the carrier against an upward force caused by a hood latch provided on the carrier
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, body structures of automobiles are basically classified into monocoque body structure and frame structures, and again monocoque body structures are differentiated in accordance with their driving manners, such as FF (front engine front wheel drive) or FR (front engine rear wheel drive), and the automobile suspension type. Further, according to manufacturers, the monocoque body structures have slight differences in assembly order of its components, division manners thereof and the like.
Explaining the generic structure of a monocoque body, it is basically divided into a front body, a center body, and a rear body. Certain exterior components of the monocoque body, for example, a front fender, hood, front balance panel, and the like included in the front body thereof are fastened with bolts, and most other structural members constituting the framework of the monocoque body are welded to its main body by spot welding. Such a monocoque body is a frameless body.
Nowadays, most automobiles have adopted the monocoque body due to its various advantages. That is, since the monocoque body is integrally formed with a chassis frame, it is lighter, and capable of effectively absorbing shock generated in an automobile crash, and of uniformly absorbing an external force with the entire body.
As shown in FIG. 1, the monocoque body, designated as reference numeral 1, comprises a front body 3, a center body 5, and a rear body 7, which are successively arranged in a longitudinal direction of an automobile.
The front body 3 comprises an inner panel portion including a dash panel, a wheelhouse and front fender, and an outer panel portion having a hood and front leading panel. In the case of the center body 5, since it is essentially free from external forces except for the rear portion of its floor where a driving device is installed, it can be formed to have a box shape by processing a thin panel with a press. The center body 5 comprises a floor panel, both side panels, a roof panel 8, a cowl panel 9, doom and the like. The rear body 7 includes a rear floor panel, rear fender, lower back panel, and the like.
The monocoque-body further comprises lower body frames, which are arranged on the left and right sides of the lower side thereof while being spaced apart from each other. These lower body frames build up a basic framework at the lower side of the body for supporting the entire body. The lower body frames are adapted to initially receive a shock generated in an automobile crash, thereby dispersing it across the entire body of an automobile.
At the front side of the front body 3 is mounted a carrier 10 which is obtained by applying a front-end module (FEM) technique. Such a, front end module carrier is used to assemble left and right head lamps, a radiator, a condenser, a bumper, and the like within a body panel, thereby improving the ease with which the above components are assembled, shortening assembly time by reducing the number of components to be assembled, and ensuring greater assembly.
Referring to FIG. 2 illustrating the conventional front end module carrier 10, it comprises head lamp mounting portions 11 formed at both sides of the upper portion thereof a cooling module mourning portion 12 in front of which a cooling module including a radiator and a condenser is mounted a vertical member 14 extending downward from the middle portion of an upper member 13 provided at the upper side of the cooling module mounting portion 12 and used for the installation of an automobile's horn and the like, and a lower member 15 formed at the lower side of the cooling module mounting portion 12 and used for the installation of a bumper, fog lamps and the like.
Referring to FIG. 3, the upper member 13 is installed with a hood latch 17 at the middle portion thereof connected to the vertical member 14. The hood latch 17 serves as a locking device for a hood covering the front top portion of an automobile.
When the automobile is in motion the hood moves upward due to wind resistance, hence a vertical upward load is applied to the hood latch.
As shown in FIG. 3, the vertical upward load applied to the hood latch 17, which is installed at the upper member 13, is transmitted to the upper member 13, and hence to the vertical member 14 connected to the upper member 13. In turn, the load is transmitted to the lower member 15, and consequently, to side members 19 located at both sides of the lower member 15.
The lower member 15 is configured to have a relatively long length and a constant height across the overall length. With this structure, when the vertical upward load applied to the hood latch 17 is transmitted to the lower member 15 through the vertical member 14, the lower member 15 cannot support the transmitted load, resulting in its distortion.
Further, since the lower member 15 comes into contact with the side members 19 over a relatively small contact area, the load transmitted to the lower member 15 cannot be easily transmitted to the side members 19, thereby causing the load to be concentrated only to the lower member 15.
Furthermore, the lower member 15, as shown in FIG. 2, is linearly formed at the center portion thereof. In this case, if an external shock is applied to the front side of the carrier 10, the carrier 10 cannot absorb the shock, thereby causing the shock to be directly applied to the internal components thereof.
For the above reasons, the carrier 10 is easily deformed even by a relatively light external shock due to its poor durability, thereby damaging its internal components.